epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/TKandMit vs ERBofSmoshery. The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round Two
ROUND TWO HYPE ROUND TWO HYPE ROUND TWO HYPE Isn't this a lovely tournament so far? After a nice round one, things are back in action for the two remaining rappers at the very top of the bracket: TKandMit and ERBofSmoshery. Eminem fan vs Kobe Bryant fan, I guess? It's the Michigan dude vs the Jamaican-Brit. Strap in, this is gonna get lit. Obligatory shoutouts to Jella for the cover, and Wonder for hosting the tournament. ye. Beat (Smoshery starts his verse at 0:10) Introduction The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament! Versus! Begin! Battle 'ERBofSmoshery:' The Psycho's Path has been paved for this peeve by the Peerless peak of Pressure! KerMit-ting verbal murder on a whack Wiki wannabe wigga? Straight Outta Pleasure! Another Days Gone Bye and this Fly's still trying to bash out a fap on this fire No Odds will Even, it's odd you're even attempting to scrap with the one you admire! Dealing with a decent rhyming Phobia? Your rap's barer than it was against Metal! Mental Mit-stake, you'll quoth the raven if you think you'll heckle a speck of me, Jekyll! I'm Resilient, even my acronym proves who will lose when I step up and slay This Tiny Timmy Turner, drown him out like Trent did; everyone knows it's Child's Play! 'TKandMit:' With lines so red, I thought you were The Walking Dead, but you came back, Trying to rap fast, got out-lapped, and that’s exactly how you crashed; That’s what happened with Barry, your only feat being Joe’s defeat. But when Tim and Kodi meet, all I’ll have with you is Kobe beef. And everyone agrees, if anyone’s gonna beat Smoshery, it’s me! No one wants you to win this! I’m the King, claiming his victory! So just throw away your second verse, it’s used to being removed, mate, Just like all those hints you used to do, right before you flew the Coupe. 'ERBofSmoshery:' I'm surprised you didn't get a guest to hold you up in that verse or write your tattle Got top blogs, but how many comments are actually made to acknowledge the battle? You're out of time like a Shakespeare rap or an album that never got past the screens This Poe's a poser, but yeah, I get it... it's not easy being green! I'm the biggest thing since your ego, toasting a TeaKake butter side up, kid! Just one collab still had less Horror-ble rhymes than your whack ass shit with Flats did! Wanna get graphic? I'm cutting in deep and Puttin' on the Ritz to crack a cracker! You're not a Warrior, but Mamba still spits out a venom to dunk on a fake Shakur-laka! 'TKandMit:' Well with a verse like that, it makes sense I don’t remember you! Rewrite it like some pages, but making it better’s what you never do! Always going all-out on rhyme schemes, but finds changing flow hard Skates, this isn’t Prison Break, I can’t stand you being behind those bars! Take your avatar as a sign, and retire like the player that you idolize! Trying to sound sweet, but you need to be more sour in your limey lines! ‘Cause you’re always nice, only good at fighting when it comes to being kind! The final message? Don’t send in Brendon when the man has something to hide. Who won?! Who advances?! You decide! The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament! Category:Blog posts